


[卡带]性转注意—无题

by Yinnbird



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnbird/pseuds/Yinnbird
Summary: 学步车





	[卡带]性转注意—无题

**Author's Note:**

> 学步车

她从黑暗中醒来，又陷入另一片黑暗。

耳畔捕捉到不知何处传来的滴水声，啪嗒落在地上激荡起一层回响。空气沉闷而潮湿，黏黏糊糊地扒着皮肤和衣料，将人包裹在致命的寂静中。

她曲臂摸索着坑洼不平的地面，好不容易找到一块没有碎石子的地方，撑坐起来才发觉胸前一阵刺痛。想来是不小心压到什么地方了，她想。

这是哪儿……?

一种隐秘的感觉在隐隐提醒着她这是一个地洞，不过她不愿意去相信。自从黑发少女葬身于洞穴乱石之中时，她就对洞穴产生了本能的恐惧。这并不是说她害怕死亡，相反，她宁愿死的人是自己，感受半身疼痛到麻木又迎来死亡的处境————她宁愿是自己那样。

不过也仅仅是宁愿了。

她在黑暗中环顾四周，辨不清方向与可能存在的危险，只能被一片漆黑禁锢在原地。如果使用写轮眼的话太耗费查克拉了，她想，不能使用写轮眼。

不到半晌她便思考出了结果，手间结印使出了一个小型的火遁，堪堪照亮周围一小部分空间。果然是地洞…………她还没来得及冒出冷汗，空旷的空间里突然传来布料摩挲的声音，带起一片令人惊惧的小声喘息。黏腻的呻吟声中夹杂着沙哑的声线，色情得像是在耳边轻声吟唱着人鱼迷惑心智的曲子。

她立刻绷紧了身体，做好随时战斗的准备，顺着声音靠近了那地方。

橘色的火光染上披在地板上的一丛乱发，乌黑得灼眼，那是一个女人，在石床上扭动着发出颤音，她蹙眉看着那人逐渐翻转过来，隐秘在青丝之间的杏眼还带着水光暴露在自己的面前。

她一眼就认出来了。

她怎么会认不出来呢。

那是……带子啊。

\--

宇智波带子没想到能在这里见到自己的昔日旧友。

若说旧友也不对，那是宇智波带子的旧友，不是她的。她谁也不是。

不过她倒真没想到，因为被下了药的事情，绝那家伙居然把案山子带到了这里来。真不知道那个满脑子便意的人到底在想什么。

她现在也想不了什么了，大脑被药物搅得一团混乱，像没弄好的糨糊搞得到处都是，脑子混混沉沉地被发烫的皮肤和情潮占据，一股股涌起的热浪让她不自觉贴近那个一直以来体温都偏低的银发女子身边。

女子似乎想后退，她迷茫的大脑中闪过一丝狡黠，故意用原本的声音轻轻叫出了那个名字，

“案山子…………”

案山子果然停住不动了，带子抬头便和她的眼睛对到了一起，两只相同一体的写轮眼旋转着化作三瓣镰刀，锋利地刺进柔软的心脏，直带起四溅血花，在对视的那一刻，她们就互相什么都明白了。

带子从石床上坐起来，手忽得一软就要摔下去，她知道案山子一定会接住她，当那双包裹在露指手套中白皙纤长的手抚上自己背部时，她便乘机用胸部压住了案山子的胸部。

案山子的表情有些茫然失措。带子扭动着腰部带动上半身把两个人胸前的衣料都蹭得一片狼藉。她的胸部要比案山子大一些，但是案山子的要更有弹性，两团软肉挤压得有向旁扩散的趋势。她能感受到案山子的两粒果实立了起来，硬硬地蹭在酥胸上，怀中人身体僵硬着不敢动，她更加放肆地上下其手。

先前的衣物本就松松垮垮，此时被蹭得露出腰间一块白嫩光滑的皮肤，她从此处摸上去，整只手掌伸进了衣服内部。指尖先是从乳沟划过，指腹下的皮肤仿佛被激得发起烫来了，她顺着中线往下，案山子在轻轻地颤抖着，红润晶莹的两片唇瓣微张吐出气声。她用大拇指在小腹按压着，耳边人的声音愈发粗重。她干脆微微起身直接撩起案山子的上半身衣服来。

山洞里着实有些冷，皮肤赤裸着暴露在空气中浮出一片鸡皮疙瘩，案山子下意识地向着热源靠近。她脑子也有些迷糊了，被下了药的带子此时反倒是因为情欲的抒发清醒了一些。带子把她搂住，怀中温香软玉在耳边呼气如兰，她们身体互相触碰着，纠缠着，皮肤紧贴着皮肤带来更大的刺激和心安。带子的手在小腹停顿了会儿，终于是向着下面继续。她把迷迷糊糊的案山子拉到石床上，两只修长丰满的腿跨坐在人身上，一只挤在人并拢的双腿中，硬生生把它们分开。私密之处在人眼前暴露，特别是还在自己最在乎的那个人之前，案山子的意识短暂的回笼，她睁着一双黑眼珠，疑惑中又是满满的信任:“带子…?”

“我在，案山子。”

“你没死…!你为什么会在…会在这里?”

她死灰般的眼中总算是焕发出光芒来了，真令人厌恶…带子想，生存于这虚假世界的赝品，也配流露出这种目光。她一想更是生气了，也对月之眼更加迫不及待，对于这场性事也便无心进行，只是急于将药效挥尽。

案山子还想说些什么，却被揉动着阴唇的手指打断了。她脸上又露出那种妥协的脸色，对了…就是那种讨厌的脸色，她凭什么要露出这种表情!案山子应该是高傲的，天才的，不可一世的，意气风发的，会嘲笑自己吊车尾，会说自己迟到，对于任何挑战都能面色不改的应战……她凭什么露出这种软弱的表情?!

带子直把半根手指捅了进去，案山子蹙眉了一瞬又很快调整好，她凑近了去舔舐着埋头的带子的脸颊，舌尖勾勒着半边带着疤痕的脸，闭眼虔诚地亲吻着。她长而翘的眼睫毛像小羽毛一样抓挠着带子的心。

下部早已经分泌出许多液体，案山子的，她的，都一起混在了石床上，分不清谁是谁的。那里已经很湿了，嫩肉挤压着推动着去包裹伸进来的手指，比口腔要舒服一千倍。那是一个高热的地方，带子只要勾动一下手指便能听到细碎的水声。她一边又伸进去一根手指，张开搅动扩张着，一边凑到案山子耳边命令道:“摸我的屁股。”

她手指颤动着，最终还是触摸上那两瓣紧实的臀瓣，带子在她手指按下情不自禁地揉捏起来之时发出一声满足地长叹，把混沌地大脑搅得更加黏糊不清。到处都糟透了，不管是液体，动作，还是思绪，都成了一团浆糊。她揉弄着对方的皮肤，带子臀部的手感意外地让人上了瘾，案山子凭着木叶第一技师的手法把那两瓣肉捏成各种各样的形状。即便初次被开拓的下身感受有些怪异，然而在感受到带子一时有些僵硬的动作时她忍不住想笑，此时昔日里她熟悉的伙伴的身影才明显起来，这种隐隐的熟悉感总能让人回想起往事。

她将视线往下移，带子黑色发丝下的皮肤隐约泛着红，这样的反应可真是可爱。案山子想着手臂忽的移到对方肩上一用力，一下子骑在人身上，带子还在她体内的手指一下子戳到了什么地方，虽然黑发女人在吓了一跳后连忙往回收了收手，案山子仍然娇喘一声软倒在带子的身上。她耳边起起伏伏的胸膛下的温热流着的血液和有力的心脏——这让人感到心安。宇智波带子，她还活着，还活着，那就最好了。

被揉捏臀部的感觉很怪异，特别是面前正对一张熟悉的脸的时候，那种羞耻的感觉几乎快要把带子淹没了，而如今那几根手指似乎还有要向更深处探寻的意思。她眼前视线有些模糊，发神般地盯着在她上方的案山子——这家伙过了一会儿又撑起来，看着自己的脸色一副忍笑的样子。

嘁，笑屁啊。宇智波带子莫名地不爽，她是想早点了事了，然而那两只手就停在穴口周围不动了。她蹙着两条细眉蹭过去把案山子的面罩拉下来，然后啃了啃她嘴边一颗小痣。她说：“你快点…”粘稠的鼻音，听上去就像在撒娇一样。

案山子有些哭笑不得，这家伙伸手进去给她捣弄几下就不干了，如今又喊着自己帮忙。好吧好吧，她想，谁叫这是带子呢。案山子按上已经迫不及待的花穴口，几乎是一瞬间带子就期待又惶恐地在上方哼了一声。案山子屈指探进去，于是嫩肉一下子包裹上来，吮吸着手指用层层叠叠的软肉包裹，温暖而潮湿。带子的身体在微微发抖，因渴望着更多抚慰不自觉地抬起身子，于是把丰满地乳房送到案山子跟前。她伸出一小截舌头给挺立起的硬果实糊上晶亮的唾液，笑道：“带子的胸部，好大啊。”

对方没有回答，只是感觉到手指被吸得更紧了。

案山子腾出另一只手捏了捏那团软肉，轻刮弄起红色果实上的沟壑来，她银色的发丝随着动作在带子的胸部上蹭来蹭去，她又用手在红晕的周围按压拨弄，带子忍着痒意与从尾椎骨窜上大脑的快感抿着嘴唇呼吸愈发粗重。可是案山子又开口，她调整好了以往慵懒的腔调：“摸起来很舒服。”

于是宇智波带子早已变得湿漉漉的眼睛狠狠地瞪了过来。她撑着坐起来单手拉下案山子的头把那两片水润的柔软组织吞进嘴里咬了一口。药效上头使得她从脖颈到额头的皮肤都红完了，黑色和银色的发丝交缠着，就像许下了虚假的爱恋之愿般，在带子顺着脊椎抚摸案山子瘦弱背部时颤动着。她虚搂住案山子的腰，半晌又收紧，两具滚烫的躯体便紧密地挤在了一起。在本能与不清不明的暧昧驱使下，互相开发着对方的身体。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 后续大概就是宇智波带子中的药效力总算过了于是拔屌无情（??）挥挥手让案山子走人，案山子刚要走带子又想起我还没帮她解决呢！于是俩人又把案山子的事解决完了，带子走之前没忘把她记忆消除了送回木叶。
> 
> 据说白绝之后被打了一顿。


End file.
